


Playtime

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Allison Plays A Younger Girl, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Daddy Kink, Daddy Stiles, Daddy/Daughter Role Play, Daughter Allison, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinky, Married Couple, Off-Screen Kink Negotiation, Reference to Allison/Stiles/Braeden, role-playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles gets home from a business dinner, he finds a note from Allison that indicates she's in a mood to play one of their games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Allirica was craving some Stiles/Allison, and I decided to write a rather kinky idea I'd had for this ship. I've been wanting to write it for a while, so I'm happy to have the excuse to do so now!

When Stiles enters the house, he immediately reaches up to loosen his tie. He really hates wearing suits, but there’s a dress code at Willow’s Creek, the posh restaurant where he had a meeting with one of their company’s major clients. Somehow, Allison managed to have a conflict in order to avoid attending the meeting, and Stiles didn’t whine at her to change it because Martin Launier is not exactly fond of Allison’s direct manner. Stiles isn’t very fond of Martin Launier, but the guy is a connection to rich people, and rich people hire bodyguards. Since he and Allison run a protection company, they need people to hire them to supply said bodyguards around the world. So he has to be nice to Martin Launier whether he likes him or not.

As soon as his tie is loosened, he looks around curiously. He knows Allison is home because her car is in the driveway, but she isn’t in the kitchen or the living room. Since she’d been covering an assignment for Braeden, who has a bad case of the flu, she might have decided to take a quick nap since she wouldn’t expect him to be home yet. However, there’s only so long he can politely reject Launier’s advances before it becomes a risk to their contract, so he’d faked an emergency to get finished a little early. While he and Allison do invite a third person into their bedroom from time to time, Launier isn’t going to get put on that list. They tend to stick to either one night stands or people they trust like Braeden.

When Stiles reaches their bedroom door, his eyebrows arch when he sees a note pinned to it. A shiver of excitement runs through him because he quickly realizes what this means: Aly wants to play. There honestly couldn’t be a better reward for having to endure that awkward fancy meal and wearing this stupid suit. He unpins the note and opens it, his lips turning into a wicked smile. Aly _really_ wants to play, it seems. The note says _Mr. Stilinski, Allison was caught in the boy’s locker room with three members of the football team. You need to speak with her about her deviant behavior._ Stiles takes a moment to switch gears from normal Stiles to playful Stiles because she’s wanting to role play, and that requires a little more focus so he can make this really good for both of them.

When he’s ready, he opens their bedroom door and sees Allison sitting on their bed. She’s wearing a feminine nightie that she only ever wears during this game. He can see that she’s also put on the pale pink panties with little bows on them, and her hair is pulled back into pigtails. Her smile is coy and sexy when he first enters the room, but she quickly schools her expression into that of innocence and surprise.

“Daddy, what’s wrong?” she asks, batting her eyelashes at him. She nervously plays with the hem of her nightgown, dragging it up her toned thighs and flashing her panties.

“I got a note from your teacher, Aly,” Stiles tells her. “What were you doing with those boys in the locker room?”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Her lower lip wobbles. “My kitty itched, and they offered to scratch it for me.”

“Daddy isn’t angry with you, baby girl. Not this time.” Stiles walks over to their bed. “But what have I told you about your kitty, baby girl?” 

“I shouldn’t let any boys play with it,” she recites, giving him a pleased smile as she looks up at him. “It just itches so badly, Daddy. I forgot the rule.”

“You need to tell me what those boys did to you,” Stiles tells her, reaching out to tug on one of her pigtails. “Did they make it feel better?”

“No. They were too busy worried about their own itches to help me.” Allison pouts. “They wanted me to suck on their things, Daddy, and they got mean when I didn’t want to. They called me bad names and wouldn’t touch my kitty unless I sucked them.”

“Their dicks, baby girl. If you’re going to act like a grown up and let boys touch your kitty, you can use the right words.” Stiles licks his lips. “They wanted you to suck their dicks?”

“Yes. They told me it would make me feel good, but they lied. It made my jaw hurt, and I was choking because they kept putting them deep into my mouth.” Allison sighs. “We got caught when they took my clothes off and were starting to play with my kitty. It still itches, Daddy.”

“Why don’t you scratch it yourself, Aly?” Stiles suggests, looking down at her tits pressed so tight against her nightie. He can see the dark rosy color of her areolas through the extremely thin material, her nipples already hard just from playing their game.

“I tried, Daddy,” she says, huffing at him. “It itches way deep inside, and I can’t reach.” She looks at his hands and slowly smiles. “You have such long fingers, Daddy. I bet _you_ could reach.”

“Daddy’s aren’t supposed to scratch their baby girl’s itches,” Stiles reminds her. “ But you can show Daddy how those mean boys were touching your kitty, if you want. Maybe Daddy can see why it didn’t help you.”

“Okay Daddy.” Allison smiles at him as she scoots back on the bed. “Can you help me take my panties off, Daddy? I can’t reach real well.”

“You can’t reach?” Stiles rolls his eyes at her, and she just smirks. “Sure, baby girl. Daddy can take them off for you.” He watches her tug the hem of her nightie up until it’s past her belly button. The crotch of the cotton panties is damp, and it makes him wonder how long she sat here waiting for him to get home. He’d wager anything that her fingers are sticky from playing with herself while thinking about their game.

The panties are so sweetly innocent, a complete contrast with the sexy woman wearing them. He rubs the knuckle of his pointer finger across the crotch, pressing the material in slightly, making it stretch tight across her vulva. He teases her that way for a few minutes, until he hears her low growl of frustration. Flashing her an innocent smile of his own, he rubs his thumb over the cotton covering her clit. She whines, “Daddy, it itches even more now.”

“Your kitty is all wet, baby girl,” Stiles tells her, leaning down closer to her cunt. “Daddy’s going to make sure you haven’t had an accident, okay?” He winks at her before he drags the flat of his tongue over the panties from bottom to top. She bucks her hips up, making that frustrated noise again.

“Daddy!” Allison grips his hair and moves her hips up, rubbing her cunt against his face. “It feels so good, Daddy. Do it again.”

“You still have to show Daddy how those mean boys were touching you,” he reminds her, raising his head and tugging the panties down her legs. “Show me, baby girl.”

“Does my kitty look pretty, Daddy?” Allison spreads her legs wide, letting him see the slick lips and matted hair from where she’s definitely been stroking it with wet fingers. “Is it prettier than the kitties of those women you date?”

“Yes, it is, baby girl.” Stiles licks his lips. “It’s definitely prettier.”

Allison beams at him as she drags her index finger up and down the lips of her cunt. “They touched my kitty like this, Daddy,” she tells him, slowing teasing her with lazy strokes of her cunt. “But it itches inside, so this doesn’t help.”

“Show Daddy what helps your itch,” he says, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at her cunt. She begins to push a finger inside of her, moving it in and out. “Does that help it, baby girl?”

“No, Daddy. It just makes it worse.” Allison pouts as she adds a second finger. The strap of her nightie has fallen down her shoulder, her left tit uncovered and distracting him. She notices, of course. “My boobies hurt, too, Daddy. They tingle and feel weird. Can you touch them and make sure they’re okay?”

“You’re too tempting for Daddy to resist, baby girl.” Stiles reaches out to touch her tit, rubbing her nipple with his thumb. “You need to call them your tits, Aly. That’s the grown up word for them.”

“Do you like my tits, Daddy?” Allison is working two fingers inside her, rolling her hips slightly as he touches her tits. “They aren’t as big as my friend, Braeden’s, cause hers are huge.”

“Your little friend has very nice tits,” Stiles agrees, “but yours are lovely, too. Can Daddy suck on your nipples, baby girl? I think it’ll make you feel real good.”

“Yes, Daddy. Suck my nipples, please.” Allison leans back, shrugging the other strap off her shoulder so that the nightie falls around her waist. Her tits are gorgeous and, while not quite as big as Braeden’s, they’re more than enough to satisfy Stiles. He leans forward to suck on her nipple, listening to her gasp. “Oh, that feels so nice, Daddy. The itch is getting worse, though. Please help me, Daddy.”

“Okay. Daddy will help you, baby girl,” he says, raising his head from her tit. He moves his hand between her legs, shoving two fingers into her at once. She cries out and pulls on his hair, moaning as he begins to finger her fast and deep.

“That feels so good, Daddy. Better than those boys at school. Even better than when I let Braeden play with my kitty,” she says, making a surprised noise. “Oh! I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone about her touching my kitty. She made me promise.”

“I won’t tell her you told me, Aly.” Stiles looks at her as he rubs his thumb over her clit. “So you let your little friend touch your kitty, baby girl?”

“Uh huh.” Allison smiles sweetly. “Braeden likes to touch my kitty. She even licks it while she makes me talk about you, Daddy.”

“About me?” He leans down to suck her nipple as he eases a third finger inside her.

“Braeden thinks you’re hot.” Allison giggles. “She wants you to play with her kitty, too, and she told me she wants you to put your thing—your dick—inside her kitty!”

“Maybe you’ll have to invite Braeden over for a sleepover soon,” he suggests, giving Allison a look to indicate he’s totally fine with them clueing Braeden into their somewhat twisted and kinky yet really fun daddy/daughter roleplay game.

“Will you put your dick in me if I do, Daddy?” Allison plays coy, her muscles tightening around Stiles’ fingers. Her face is flushed, a trickle of sweat dripping down her neck, her lips swollen from where she keeps biting them to keep from saying something that will ruin their game, and she looks so fucking beautiful that he wonders again what he did to get so lucky. Not only is she super smart, a great business partner, a loving wife, but she’s also just as sexually adventurous as he is, if not more so. She bats her eyelashes at him even as she gasps.

“That’s a grown up game, baby girl,” he tells her, rubbing her clit a little harder. “Do you want to play grown up games with Daddy?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please. I want to see your big daddy dick,” she says, looking into his eyes as she starts to tremble. “I bet it’s better than those mean boys’ things. Theirs weren’t very big, but they choked me on them when I told them my Daddy had a bigger thing because I’d seen him getting out of the shower, and it looked huge.”

“You can’t talk about Daddy in such a way at school, baby girl.” Stiles thrusts his fingers in deeper, rubbing her just right, and she finally comes. He watches her face as her orgasm hits her, listening to her soft whimpers as she keeps riding his hand until her body calms down. “Daddy wants you to show him how you sucked those mean boys at school, baby girl. Then we can play a grown up game.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Allison sits up, pulling the nightie off and throwing it on the floor. Stiles slides off the bed and unbuttons his shirt, shrugging it off while she watches him intently. “You look so handsome tonight, Daddy. You should wear suits more often. Seeing you in them makes my kitty itch.”

“Everything seems to make your kitty itch, Aly.” Stiles pushes his pants down, stepping out of them.

“The boys at school call me a baby slut,” she admits, thrusting out her bottom lip at him. “Do you think I’m a pretty little slut, Daddy?”

“I think you’re my baby slut,” he decides, shoving his underwear down before crawling onto the bed.

“Oh, Daddy. It’s so big,” Allison says, eyes wide as she reaches over to touch his dick. “My fingers barely even fit around it.”

“You’re going to make Daddy blush, baby girl.” Stiles ducks his head and grins. He used to be a little insecure about having a big dick, to the point where he wouldn’t even change in the locker room at school around the other boys, but now he’s a lot more confident about it. Before Allison, he had trouble sometimes with the men or women he was having sex with balking at penetration because of the girth and length combination, but Allison loves it, and the praise she’s given him over the years makes him happy about it now.

“It’s so beautiful, Daddy.” Allison leans down and licks the head. “It’s too big, I don’t know if it’ll even fit in my kitty.”

“We’ll make it fit, Aly.” Stiles tugs on one of her pigtails. “Now show Daddy what you do to those boys at school.”

Allison goes to town on his dick. She slurps and sucks and licks, taking him halfway down her throat as she swallows around him. He groans when she deep throats him, choking slightly taking him all, but she likes the challenge, or so she’s told him before. She is squeezing his balls as she sucks, kneading his sac as she bobs her head up and down. When she pulls back and looks up at him, saliva dripping off her chin and one string of it still connected to his dick, he moans. “Did you like that, Daddy? Can we play that grown up game now?”

“You’re so good to Daddy, baby girl.” Stiles licks his hips. “Such a good baby slut for your daddy. Yes, we can play that grown up game now.”

“Maybe you can stop going out with all those women now,” she suggests sweetly, tits swaying as she sits up. “I make you happier than they do, and I can invite Braeden over so we can make her your baby slut, too.”

“Maybe so, Aly.” His dick _throbs_ at the idea of both her and Braeden, wicked creatures that they are, playing this game with him. He’s not sure he’d survive it, but what a way to go. He sits against the headboard and lazily jerks his dick, feeling her saliva and his pre-come against his fingers. “Do you remember when you used to play horsey, baby girl?”

Allison nods, her pigtails flying back and forth from the motion. “Yes, Daddy. I always liked playing horsey.”

“Good girl. Come on over here, and you can play grown up horsey with Daddy.” Stiles watches her crawl towards him, the smile on her face wicked before she remembers their game and twists her lips down into something more innocent and almost shy. God, he loves this woman so fucking much.

“You’re sure it’s going to fit inside my kitty?” she asks as she straddles him and rubs her cunt across the head of his dick. “Is it going to hurt, Daddy?”

“It might hurt a little, baby girl,” Stiles tells her. “But then it’s going to feel so good. If you don’t want to do it, though, you don’t have to.”

“No, I want to do it.” Allison reaches down to grip his dick above the hand he’s holding it with. “Oh, Daddy. It feels amazing,” she moans as it begins to slide up into her. Stiles pulls his hand back, leaning in to lick her neck as she bounces up and down slowly to take more and more of his dick inside her.

“You’re doing so well, Aly.” Stiles kneads her ass as he sucks on her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a pretty bruise when he’s done. “That’s a good girl. Keep taking Daddy’s dick into your kitty. You’ve almost got it all.”

“So big,” she murmurs, gripping his shoulders tightly, her fingernails digging into his bare skin as she continues moving up and down. She’s dripping wet, loose enough to take him, but still tight enough to make her have to work for it. That’s what she likes, though. Being tight enough that she always grits her teeth and moans every time he fucks her. When she’s finally got his entire dick inside her, she gasps and presses her forehead against his. “I took you all, Daddy. It did fit.”

“I told you it would, baby girl.” Stiles kisses her lightly. Kissing isn’t really part of this game, but he can’t resist when her mouth is so close. She begins to bounce up and down, riding his dick as she kisses his face. “Those boys at school can’t make you feel like this, can they? You’re Daddy’s little baby slut, and only Daddy’s dick will satisfy you now.”

“Only you, Daddy,” Allison breathes out, riding him harder, faster, his dick going deep inside her. She’s making those noises that drive him wild, probably playing it up because she knows how much he likes them. “None of those boys are as good as you.”

“Just remember that,” he says, gripping her hips and thrusting up to meet her as she bounces down. He licks at her tits as they fuck, both of them forgetting the game as they focus on getting off. He comes first, grunting as he feels his orgasm hit. They don’t use condoms unless they’ve got someone joining them, and he can’t wait to eat her out after, lick all his come out of her and make her come on her tongue. For now, his dick is pulsing, his come spurting inside her. He reaches between them, rubbing at her clit as he keeps fucking up inside her. “Come for Daddy, baby girl.”

“Oh, fuck,” she hisses as her back arches, her body shuddering before he feels wetness flooding his dick and groin. She comes hard, usually squirting when they’re playing a game with more foreplay like this, and he bucks up to let her keep fucking his spent dick as she rides out her orgasms. “Love you, Daddy. So good, Daddy.”

When she finally stops bouncing, he strokes her back and she nuzzles his neck. She reaches up to pull the elastic out of her hair, shaking it out as Baby Girl is tucked away until another play time. She kisses him then, sucking on his tongue and licking into his mouth. She pulls back and smiles at him as he touches her face. “You okay?” he asks, always wanting to make sure whenever they finish a game like this.

“Amazing.” Allison kisses the tip of his nose. “We’re totally inviting Braeden over some time to play this game, if she’s willing to meet my Daddy, just so you know. I mean, if you want to?”

“I’m open to it if you are,” he says, shrugging a shoulder. “She’s trust worthy, and she hasn’t spread around any gossip after the other times she’s joined us.”

“She’s not the type to kiss and tell,” Allison agrees. “It’s the only reason I feel safe inviting her to fuck us even though she’s our employee.”

“If she’s not into the idea, we won’t pressure, so it’ll be fine.” Stiles kisses her again. “I won’t ask what brought on the playful mood, by the way. I’m just glad to finish off the evening with something fun after that boring dinner with Launier.”

“He still trying to get in your pants?” Allison snickers. “I almost hated to miss it before I realized I might lose us one of our biggest clients if I stabbed him with my fork.”

“Yeah, it’s probably best that you didn’t go,” he admits. “Anyway, I need a shower. Want to save on our water bill?”

“Duh. Only like always?” Allison kisses him before flashing her dimples. “Since you hate the food at that hoity toity restaurant, how about we order some Chinese and catch up on bad reality TV after the shower?”

Stiles grins, putting his hand over his heart and sighing dramatically. “I’d say that I’m the luckiest man—no, _person_ \--in the entire world having such an awesome wife.”

“You’re such a sweet talker, Stiles.” The dimples seem to deepen as she leans in to kiss him slow and thorough. When she pulls back, she winks. “I have to say that I’m pretty damn lucky, too. Now let’s get that shower done before all this come dries and gets gross.”

Stiles laughs. “Yeah, that does get pretty gross.” He kisses her again before sliding off the bed. “Love you, Aly.”

Allison gets off the bed and takes his hand, pulling him towards the bathroom. She dimples at him over her shoulder. “Love you, too, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)!


End file.
